Could be Romantic
by Tjay M
Summary: Daryl and Carol share a moment of passion in the prison. One Shot.


Title: Could be Romantic  
Chapter: Currently a One-Shot.  
Rating: M  
Warnings: PWP, Smut, Slightly OOC Daryl but I could see his happened.  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead.

A Daryl/Carol piece set after "Seed" but references to lots of season 2 eps. Written while listening to "Prefect" by Sara Evans and "Hard to Love" Carol/Daryl youtube vid and "I'd come for you" by NickelBack

This has not been beta'd all mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

XOX

"Could be romantic… wanna screw around?"

It was nothing more than a passing joke between friends, right? He had shot her a look of disapproval at the time but something in those words left uneasy thoughts gnawing on his brain. He walked a pace ahead of her back to the fire and the soft singing of Beth. He could hear her footsteps trailing behind him and slowed his pace when they sounded more distant than he was comfortable with.

The little blonde haired girl's song seemed soothing and gave his wheeling mind a moment to process. His mind drifted to months long since forgotten by most. Those days on the farm, his search for Sophia, it was his own personal quest to find the lost little girl and to bring her home to her grieving mother.

When he had first met Carol, Ed and Sophia he saw them as nothing more than extra mouths to provide for. As he grew to know the family it was nothing but sheer determination not to put an arrow into the back of Ed's skull. Everyone saw the bruises and heard the crying and the screaming, but he told himself over and over again that was her problem not his. When Shane stepped in almost beating Ed to death he had felt odd, almost guilty for not stepping in sooner, for not doing the right thing. Why was Shane the one to make it right?

When he watched Rick run into the woods after that little girl he had faith that everything would be alright. But it wasn't. Again he felt odd, almost guilty for not running in after them, for again not doing the right thing. Hearing her lying there on that bed and crying that night twisted his heart in a way he had never experienced before. Andrea was loading the clip offering no solace to Carol, in fact no one was. Everyone was off in their own selfish little worlds and here was this grieving mother, completely alone in that dark place people went when a loved one was lost and their fate not known. That was a dark place he knew more about than he cared to admit. It was in that moment he knew he would find that little girl and bring her home.

He had looked so hard, almost dying on the river bank, and getting shot at by Andrea. His efforts gave Carol hope, and somehow, it warmed his heart knowing he was helping her carry on. When he closed his eyes he could still her soft lips on his forehead. He never gave up on Carol or Sophia after that, he still wasn't sure why he was so determined to reunite this family but to find Sophia had already been turned. Seeing her walk out of barn as a walker he realized he failed her, he let her down. There was no more hope of him making things right for a woman he had grown to care for. He could offer her no comfort as much as wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and hold her as she accepted the only closure she would be given.

But for him his feelings of failure shook him to his core. He lashed out at her and he certainly wasn't proud of it. He was shocked by her forgiveness for those words and his failure. She told him he had done more for Sophia than Ed had in her entire life. He believed it. But he wasn't motived by more than just to spare this woman the heartache of loss. The feelings that stemmed from those weeks on the farm had blindsided him. To his day he was still struggling to grasp just how deep these feeling went and if he even wanted to feel this way.

The sound of her footsteps fading into the night pulled him from his inner musings. He lifted his head to see her walking back over to the bus. With once last glance into the crackling fire, he turned and followed her. He kept his stride and let her lead when something white and delicate caught his eye. He swallowed hard before kneeling down, cupping the lone flower growing at his feet. The Cherokee Rose.

XOX

Clearing C block was an accomplishment in itself. He was sprawled out on the lower bunk of the cell he picked at the far end of the hall. While everyone else chose rooms close to the entrance he felt better being alone in the back.

"I know it's not much but we have to make the little supplies we do have last." Her soft voice snapped him back to the moment. His blue eyes caught hers as he sat up on the thin mattress. He slid over making room for her and accepted his plate. Canned beans and tuna, he'd take roasted squirrel over this any day, but wasn't about to turn down anything. He needed his strength to finish clearing the prison and to keep them safe.

"Thank you." He replied quietly. He took a bite of the beans and looked up at her and down to the empty spot on the bed next to him before taking a second bite.

"I never would have guessed I'd be breaking into a prison someday," Carol said with a chuckle.

Daryl grinned between mouthfuls, "you're not the only one."

"I think this will be a safe place for Lori and baby. Maybe even home, who woulda guessed a prison would be home." She laughed again, but followed it with a small sigh.

His expression became serious in a split second, "You, uh, um, wanna come on patrol with me tonight?" He avoided eye contact and let his offer hang in the air as he finished his plate. When he looked up she was staring at him, her face impossible to read. "I can teach you what to look for just in case…, we have to leave for supplies or somethin'." He quickly added.

"Oh okay. When?" She asked, giving him a guarded look. He felt like she could see right through him. It made him uncomfortable.

He stood up quickly, "At nightfall, I'm first watch." He avoided her gaze and disappeared into the depths of the dark prison corridors.

Daryl didn't reappear until it was time to collect Carol for the patrol. He was stern and quiet as he led her through around the prison grounds inside and out, his crossbow loaded and ready. They were about an hour into the patrol when he came to a dead stop. She almost collided with him but also stopped in her tracks. His sudden stop startled her and she was now on high alert.

He remained silent as he ruffled through his clothes. Her attention was focused on her surroundings and thoughts of approaching walkers that the glimmer of something in the moonlight caught her eye. Her gaze snapped to the six inch slightly curved blade Daryl held in his out stretched hand.

"I want you to have this," he thrust the knife into her hand, "y'know just in case." Without another word he spun on his heel and continued the patrol, slowly leading her back inside the prison for their second lap.

She had assumed that at the end of their patrol and upon waking up Rick and Glenn for their turn that she would retire to the room she was sharing with Lori. With Hershel being wounded and still passed out she would be the one to deliver the baby.

However after Glenn and Rick started out on their first lap Daryl motioned for her to follow him. She did so without question. He led her down a corridor that they hadn't travelled during their three hour long patrol. She followed him down the stairs to the boiler room. His crossbow never lowering as they stepped over freshly killed bodies of walkers. The realization of where he had disappeared to for the afternoon hit her. He had come out to his unexplored wing and cleared it. It was the solitary confinement wing of the prison. She could tell just by looking at the large solid steel doors.

He stopped in front of the second door from the end, kicking it open he motioned for her to stay put as he entered. She noticed the soft glow coming from inside the room. How could that be? There was no electricity in the prison.

"It's clear." His voice was off; it was soft with nervous undertones. She was confused but followed him into the cell. She was speechless as the realization of what he had done hit her full force. The grimy walls flickered with the soft glow coming from the half burnt candles lit and scattered about the room, surrounding the bed bolted to the wall. The thin foam mattress had a white sheet messily laid across it. His blanket was thrown over that. The lone Cherokee rose sat in a plastic prison cup on the sink.

"What… is this? Daryl?" She finally managed, she looked up at him. He was standing no more than two feet in front of her, his crossbow resting beside the bed.

"I found the candles while searching through the infirmary; they were in an emergency supply kit. I thought it would be rom… a good way to light up the room." He dropped his gaze and inhaled sharply. "How's your shoulder today?"

"It's… still… sore but I'll get used it I guess." Carol answered guardedly. "Why are we here? Shouldn't be with the group in case-"

"I thought you wanted to 'screw around'"? Daryl interrupted teasingly. He closed the distance between them until only inches separated them. There was a look in his eyes she had never encountered before, it took her a moment to place that burning look; hunger, need, desire. She flushed as the realization of why they were here hit her.

It all happened so fast, his lips connecting with hers, it was almost a blur as they shared their first kiss. Slow and tentative, unsure and guarded. He wrapped a strong arm around her waist pulling her closer. Her arms wrapped around his neck pressing herself even closer. Daryl's other hand caressed her cheek as he pulled back for air.

"I thought you didn't-"

"Shh!" Daryl interrupted. "Don't go over analysing this right now."

Carol gasped when Daryl's lips touched against hers again in a soft kiss. She could have melted in his embrace. She returned the efforts passionately letting her tongue flick against his lower lip, silently begging for permission to deepen the kiss.

Their tongues danced together in a battle of will, both fighting for dominance. He took control and she let him have it, she backed off and let him explore her. His hands caressed the curve of her hips before slipping under her shirt to rub up her back. His hands spanned down her back again and gripped the hem of her tank top. He broke the heated kiss and pulled the article of clothing over her head, quickly tossing it onto the grimy stone floor.

Carol shivered when his fingers ghosted over every inch of her exposed flesh, touching, exploring, caressing, as she leaned her head back and let out a stifled groan. He added more pressure to his touch as he wandered over her exposed upper body until reaching the last article of clothing, her bra, which stood between his fingers and one of many sensitive zones. It also joined the growing pile of clothes.

Daryl couldn't stop himself from grinding his hips against her pelvis, his growing erection rubbing against her. Slender fingers caressed over her breasts, sweeping gently over her pebbled nipples, eliciting another moan from her swollen, glossy lips. His hands continued to tweak and pinch the hardened buds under his fingertips while using the weight of his body to shift her towards to bed.

She groaned when his hot lips started teasing the flesh on her neck, his fingers still working on her breasts. Suddenly, she felt herself being pushed back, her knees crumbled against the mattress effectively seating her on the bed, bringing her eye level to the tent in his pants. She reached out and started rubbing his thighs slowly working her way up to release him from the confines of his pants.

She let out a startled sound when he pulled her hands away from his body. "I'm not finished, yet." It was a simple statement but had her holding her breath.

He pushed her down on to her back and caught her lips in a soul searing kiss. He pulled back slowly and ghosted his lips over her skin leaving a trail of heat in his wake. The flick of his tongue over the rosy pink bud on her right breast had her arching off the bed with a loud moan. He caught the hard nub between his teeth and pulled on it slightly before wrapping his skilled lips around it and sucking. His fingers caught its twin and proceeded to match the motions of his mouth with the movements of his fingers.

Carol groaned at the sensation, he was very talented with his tongue, she thought. Daryl abandoned the peak his mouth had teased to capture the other between his teeth. She combed her fingers through his hair as he repeated his arousing torture on her body.

She whimpered when his lips pulled away from her body again, but was replaced with a gasp when she felt his lips trailing kisses down towards her stomach.

"Daryl…," she called out as his tongue teased her navel, she writhed under his touch.

The button on her jeans popped open while slender fingers pulled the zipper down. Carefully he slid the pants down her legs, tossing them aside before returning his gaze to the black panties that stood between him and all of Carol.

He traced the outline of the black garment, his fingers running along her inner thighs before rubbing down her damp barrier protected flesh, touching her in her intimate areas; he teased the pleasure center of her body in a slow circular motion.

Carol's fist bundled up the sheets as the shivers raked through her body. Her moans echoed around them as he continued the tortuous pace. His nibbled and kissed her inner thigh as he worked her body into a hyper arousal. The black barrier was soaking wet and her body was writhing, and he could feel the beginning tremors of her orgasm building.

In a swift motion he stripped away the last obstruction separating her from him. The slippery velvet flesh moved against his fingers when she started rocking her hips. He drew out her pleasure with his teasing against her core before using his hands to steady her moving pelvis. The hot tongue flicked over the hard nub eliciting a very vocal response. He repeated his previous motion a few times before switching the direction of his tongue, swirling it around her. The tremor of her orgasm rocked her body causing her to tense up, her legs shaking, back arching as she screamed out his name.

Daryl pulled away from her again and took in the sight of her flushed and quivering body before him, and those beautiful eyes with the affectionate sparkle. He could get lost in those eyes for all eternity. However, the throbbing of his own situation pulled him back to reality. He pushed himself to his feet and in a fevered rush he removed his clothes.

Carol expected to return the favor for him, she even pushed herself up to a seated position on the bed and reached out for him. "Ah!" she squealed when he pushed her down onto back. He caught her in another kiss as he found his position between her thighs. It was his turn to groan when his erection rubbed against the slick wet heat of her entrance.

"It's been a while since I've had proper bath," he whispered in her ear. He didn't wait for her response. He positioned his tip against her core. With as much willpower as he could muster up at this point, he slowly pushed himself inside her tight, wet body. "Ohhhh…." It seemed Carol wasn't the only one getting revved up considering he hadn't even started to thrust and he almost lost it.

He planted gentle kisses across her chest and up her neck when he reached her ear he nibbled on the flesh, careful not catch her earring. He started rocking his hips and grinding himself into her. With each thrust he aimed deeper until he found a steady pace. His heavy breathing turned into soft groans against her ear.

Carol raked her nails down his back in a light scratches, coming back up to shoulders before sliding down to rest on his biceps. She wrapped her legs around his hips, causing the angle of his thrusts to change, hitting that spot somewhere inside her that left her calling out his name over and over as she reached closer to another climax. Her body tightened and pulsed around him. He couldn't hold off any longer and let his release take him over the edge.

He collapsed on top of her. His forehead rested against hers as they came down from the sexual high.

"I told ya I'd go down first." He pointed out with a grin on his features. "We should head back."

XOX

I hope you enjoyed. Please Review.


End file.
